


Honesty

by PoisonJack



Series: Seven Heavenly Virtues [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Eye Contact, General au, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Rhys spills wine on Jack's old yellow sweater, and makes it up to him by giving the best blowjob he's ever given.Jack, smug asshole that he is, has a spare xDMigrating some older works from tumblr :) This is part of my Seven Heavenly Virtues series, to accompany the Seven Deadly Sins series.





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> There’s so many opposites to the 7 deadly sins that I went with one of the general themes of each “virtue” on wikipedia lol.
> 
>  
> 
> _Chastity- purity, knowledge, honesty, wisdom_

Oh man. Oh no. Rhys was Fucked. Fucked with a capital “F”.

That was Jack's sweater-- _the_ sweater- that he'd spilled red wine on. The one that the older man adamantly refused to throw away because ‘it still had wear in it’. The one he spent time patching when it got a hole, glasses perched on his nose while he concentrated on stitching. The sweater that Rhys _knew_ he probably shouldn't have been wearing while enjoying himself while Jack was out.

Yes, the yellow, aged sweater had definitely seen better days, but it was soft and worn in and smelled like the older man and Rhys hadn't thought twice. Now, he wished he'd had. It was clearly Jack's favorite, if not for the care he took to patching the damn thing, then for how often he wore it and how many of his Hyperion propaganda posters it was in.

Rhys was totally fucked.

He washed and scrubbed and rinsed the damn thing with just about every soap in the house including shampoo (just in case-- he was desperate). But nothing got it out. There was a big dark blotch and several smaller ones across the front of the sweater, completely noticeable and impossible to hide.

Rhys heard the CEO come home, the sound of the door and Jack's voice calling out to him asking what he wanted to do for dinner. The younger man panicked and shoved the sweater into the bathroom hamper before going out to meet the older man.

Jack gave him a grin for his naked torso as he slowly dragged eyes over the younger man. “Eating in then?” he asked with a lecherous smile.

Rhys hoped that the older man would take the guilty flush on his face for a blush, and bit his lips together into a thin line as the older man approached him to settle hands at his hips.

“What were you up to while I was gone, Rhysie?” the CEO asked with a smirk as his eyes roved about the younger man. “Did I catch you in the middle of something, pumpkin?”

“Well...um…”

Jack chuckled. “Hmm then I have even better timing than I thought.” Jack rubbed their lower halves together as he wrapped arms around the younger man. “You miss me, sugar?”

Rhys gasped as Jack grabbed his ass, his hands clenched on the CEO's arms. He was nervous about the wine stains, but he was quickly becoming more concerned with the ways Jack was touching him and nibbling at his neck, moving them back towards the couch. Rhys stopped him when Jack went to reach inside the younger man's pants, and the CEO gave him a questioning look at the pause to their activities.

“Jack… I have something I need to tell you,” the younger man said, acutely aware of how those words instantly brought over a change in Jack's demeanor. He realized how it sounded, and quickly spat out what he needed to say lest the powerful CEO get the wrong idea. “I was wearing your favorite sweater earlier and I spilled wine all over it. It...it's ruined, Jack.”

The CEO was giving him a thinking frown. “My sweater?”

“The yellow one,” Rhys admitted with a grimace. “I am so sorry, I tried everything to get it out but… Well, it _was_ red wine.”

“You spilled wine on my sweater,” the older man repeated, his grasp on Rhys a bit slack and his face contorted in contemplation.

“I'm sorry Jack. I really am,” Rhys said quickly as his brain tried to come up with something useful. “Let me make it up to you?”

At that, Jack raised a brow in interest. “What do you propose, Rhysie?”

Without a second thought, the younger man dropped to his knees, and Jack's brows shot up his face with surprised delight. Rhys gave _the_ best blowjobs, hands down. And with the enthusiasm to which he was unzipping the older man's pants and pulling out his cock, Jack knew he was in for a real treat. 

It was the first real suck and drag of tongue down his shaft that had Jack moaning, and the soft feel of Rhys’ flesh hand on his balls had Jack tangling fingers in the younger man's hair. When Rhys sucked him hard, swirling his tongue round the tip before taking him deep, Jack felt his knees go weak. And when Rhys pulled off to tongue the slit, making filthy eye contact with the older man, Jack was hurriedly pulling him back onto his cock and making the younger man take him deep. Rhys took him like an absolute pro, humming as Jack made weak noises of absolute pleasure while Rhys grabbed handfuls of his ass.

A shouted “Fuck _YES_ ” and Jack was coming down Rhys’ throat, the younger man pulling his asscheeks towards his face to encourage him deep. Jack's whole existence was his pulsating cock and Rhys’ mouth. The younger man had no business being this good. 

Rhys swallowed down his release while Jack stood there panting on shaky legs, the younger man sucking him dry while Jack made happy sighs and groans. He was petting fingers through Rhys’ hair in pleasure, humming in delight at the tremors running through him. 

Rhys popped off his cock as Jack pushed him away, oversensitive and just high on endorphins. The older man groaned as he looked down, his softening, spent cock and Rhys’ self-pleased smile a pretty sight indeed. Rhys’ lips were all plump and reddened with his exertions, shiny with saliva. The younger man was also breathing hard, pants completely tented and entirely aroused.

Jack chuckled as he looked at the wrecked younger man, and the words out of the CEO's mouth were not what Rhys expected. “I have a spare.”

“...Huh?”

“That's not my only yellow sweater, sweetheart,” Jack said with a dirty laugh, tucking his cock back into his pants. 

Rhys’ brows instantly furrowed in outrage as he sat up straight. “ _Seriously_?!”

“That one was just the most worn… It's soft right?”

“Jack you son of a--”

The older man pulled him up against him with a dismissive laugh to hold the younger man before kissing him deeply, tasting his own release on his tongue. He gave Rhys a smug smirk as he leaned into him, having gotten the best of the situation. The younger man was frothing.

“You let me feel guilty about that goddamn sweater--”

“I appreciate the honesty kiddo, but I appreciate blowjobs even more,” he laughed as Rhys struggled petulantly to make him let go of him. “Come on kitten, don't be mad… Let me get my mouth on that cute dick of yours, hm?”

Rhys grumbled and called him an asshole and made annoyed noises in his throat, though he was hard against the older man's thigh and he needed release. He was pissed off, but he was also super horny and he had to admit that his own anger for the man wasn't exactly a turn off, especially with that damn cocky grin on Jack's stupid handsome face knowing he'd won. It pissed him off even more and turned him on.

“...I'll let you face fuck me, kitten,” Jack coaxed as he brought his thigh between Rhys’ legs proper, hands on the younger man's ass.

Rhys gasped and his fingers clenched on Jack's arms. Okay, Jack was an asshole, but he was willing to blow him. He could work with that. 

“On your knees then,” he ground out.

Jack grinned and went willingly. “I love it when you're bossy.”

The older man wasted no time exposing Rhys’ cock to the air, and _really_ giving him an extra effort with the foreplay before he actually sucked the younger man into his mouth. Jack was really putting effort into this one, encouraging Rhys to tug his hair and really let go.  


Rhys couldn't help but admit that it was probably one of the best blowjobs he'd ever gotten in his life.  


Even _if_ Jack had started off with being a smarmy asshole about it. But then again, Rhys _had_ ruined the sweater. So he supposed that made them even.

Damn sly asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, they both still ended up having an _awesome_ night, so can't complain too much haha :)
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge) | [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PoisonJack)  
> (Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
